Identidades
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Para salvar la vida de Adrien, Ladybug toma la riesgosa decisión de entregar su Miraculous a Volpina y las cosas no eran lo que ella esperaba. Final alternativo del episodio Volpina (Adaptación del Fanart homónimo de Ferisae)
**Identidades**

 _Para salvar la vida de Adrien, Ladybug toma la riesgosa decisión de entregar su Miraculous a Volpina y las cosas no eran lo que ella esperaba. Final alternativo del episodio Volpina (Adaptación del Fanart homónimo de Ferisae)_

 **Disclaimers**

 _Bien amigos y amigas, aquí Nicaraocalli93 con otra historia para ustedes. Me disculpo bastante porque tenía muchos asuntos que atender en la Universidad (sistemáticos, informes, exposiciones) y por tanto aprovecho ese espacio de tiempo que se me presentó para publicar una adaptación de un Fanart que me gustó personalmente tanto por la historia como el estilo de dibujo. También es mi primer escrito de Miraculous Ladybug, una serie muy genial que recién la estoy siguiendo y que pronto se estrenará en Latinoamérica este mes._

 _Primero quiero agradecer profundamente a Ferisae quien es la impulsora de este bello fanart por darme la aprobación de adaptar su obra y espero poder colaborar con ella en futuros proyectos. Les recomiendo darle una visita a su Tumblr ( .com) sus dibujos son muy sobresalientes (como la imagen que será la cabecera de este y otros fanfics que publicaré sobre Miraculous) para aquellos que son fans de la serie y enamorad s al mismo tiempo._

 _También quiero darle las gracias a marati2011 y YaniiR por los comentarios que dejaron en mis historias, así como a mi amiga Citlali por sus consejos y palabras de aliento para continuar en esta aventura._

 _ATENCIÓN_

 _El siguiente fanfic contiene Spoilers de la serie._

 _Y también_

 _Miraculous Ladybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB, y De Agostini Editore S.p.A._

-¡Chat Noir!, ¡Volpina se está llevando a Adrien!-exclamó Ladybug a su colega al ver cómo Volpina mantenía de rehén al rubio desde las azoteas colindantes a la mansión Agreste.

-Es solo otra ilusión-trató de calmarla con toda seguridad el felino negro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le interrogó extrañada la chica catarina.

-Este….bueno…Me lo dijo mi sentido de olfato. Ya sabes, lo legendario y todo eso…-replicó Chat Noir con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por su parte Ladybug abría la puerta del baño para verificar si el chico estaba bien en su escondite.

-Bueno, no tanto. Adrien no está aquí ahora-La heroína sin pensar dos veces, corrió para lograr localizar a la villana.

-Es inútil tratar de explicarle a ella-bufó por sí mismo su colega para después salir ambos del ventanal de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la Torre Eiffel, donde se encontraba Volpina y el rubio en la cúspide del monumento.

-¡Ahora dame el Miraculous o si no….-le advirtió Volpina mientras jugueteaba con el chico en las alturas.

-Pensé que lo amabas-le recordaba Ladybug desde uno de los extremos de la torre.

-Ya no lo amo tanto, ahora me gustaría ver a ambos derrotados-finalizó la chica zorro antes de lanzar al vacío al Adrien falso.

-¡Estás mintiendo!-le reclamó Chat Noir

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-Volpina separaba la muñeca de Adrien poco a poco con los dedos de su mano.

-¡NO!, ¡No lo lastimes!-exclamó la chica catarina con el miedo de que el chico que tanto le gusta, muera de una forma tan trágica por su culpa-Te daré lo que estabas buscando…-dijo antes de quitarse uno de sus aretes mágicos con el objetivo de salvarlo.

-¡LADYBUG!, ¡No lo hagas!-le advirtió el felino, pero era demasiado tarde, la heroína ya se deshizo de una parte de su Miraculous, revelando su identidad frente al héroe, o mejor dicho a Adrien: Todo ese tiempo la chica que estaba detrás del antifaz de Ladybug era nada menos que Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aquella chica tímida y de buen corazón que asiste a su escuela, así como la primera amiga de verdad que conoció desde el primer día de clases.

No le quedó mucho tiempo de pensar, pues la chica estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y caería estrepitosamente pero la sujetó de su muñeca. Ella se extrañó cómo pudo salvarla por tan grave acción de entregarle sus pendientes a Hawk Moth y revelar su identidad.

-¿Marinette?-se limitó a decir al ver a la peliazul que estaba empezando a brotar lágrimas en sus ojos, por lo fatal que se sentía.

-Lo siento Chat…-exclamó triste mientras se quitaba el arete restante.-Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡Tómalos!, ¡Ahora déjalo ir!-dijo decidida al lanzarle su Miraculous a Volpina a la vista del propio Chat.

-¡Marinette! ¡NO!-le advertía a la joven.

-¡Como quieras!-dijo la chica zorro después de obtener la mágica joyería. Marinette todavía esperaba de que ella también cumpliera su trato, pero fue todo lo contrario: soltó al Adrien falso pero al vacío de la Torre Eiffel.

-¡Ops, mi mano se resbaló!

-¡NOOOO!-Era el grito desahogado de la peliazul al ser testigo de cómo su amado caía del monumento parisino, condenándolo a un final trágico que jamás imaginaba. Ella quiso tomar su mano intentando salvarlo pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

-¡ADRIEN!

-¡Es sólo una ilusión, Marinette!-intentó calmarla el felino negro, pero ella insistía en que era real.

-¡Sálvalo Chat!

-Él no es real…

-¡Déjame ir!, Tú aún puedes salvarlo…No...-Marinette dejó de insistir y empezó a llorar, para ella todo había llegado a su fin.

-Mari…-El héroe trató de consolarla, pero no como su alter ego, sino como Adrien, no quería verla sufrir porque él también sentía cariño y admiración por su amiga.

-A-Adrien…Adrien- continuaba sollozando la peliazul mientras recordaba ese momento.

-¿Marinette?-puso su mano Chat Noir en su hombro, pero ella no correspondió.

-¿Por qué no lo salvaste?-ella le reclamó-¡Debiste salvarlo, no a mí!-finalizó la joven para volver a su desahogo, sentía que ha perdido para siempre parte de su vida.

-Adrien…lo siento mucho…

Al ver a Marinette sumergida en la desesperación y la tristeza, Adrien se sintió culpable por la situación que estaba pasando. Quería estar con ella y decirle que no está sola, pues en verdad estaría siempre para ella.

-Marinette…Mírame por favor…

-¡Déjame sola Chat!

-Mari…escúchame…-le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla-Sé que ese no era el Adrien verdadero, porque estoy justo aquí-finalizó el chico dejando fuera su transformación para presentarse en su forma civil.

-¡Hola Marinette!-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera, a su lado estaba Plagg. La chica no podía creer que Chat Noir sea el propio Adrien Agreste, aún estaba en estado de shock por las tantas revelaciones ocurridas en tan solo un día.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo con tono jocoso Adrien.

-¡DETENTE!- reaccionó Marinette quitando su mano de su rostro-¡Aléjate! Estoy cansada de las ilusiones…

-Pero Mari, yo no soy una ilusión-se acercó a la peliazul para calmarla-Por favor, abre tus ojos ¿Está bien?, lo prometo. Sé que estás asustada, pero mira hacia abajo….

Marinette, aún con lágrimas, posó sus ojos azules hacia la parte baja del rascacielos. Quería saber de una vez por todas si lo que pasó era real u otra trampa por parte de Volpina.

-¿Ves a Adrien por allí?-le preguntó el chico.

-N-no-respondió incrédula la chica.

-Eso es porque era falso. Pero yo soy el verdadero, ¿Lo ves?-el rubio acerco la mano de la chica para palpar su piel, afirmando que durante todo ese tiempo ha estado presente a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Acaso yo sería capaz de mentirte _Bugginette_?

Al escuchar la frase y su apodo, Marinette verificó que sí era el verdadero porque sabía que Chat Noir jamás le fallaría y más aún Adrien, sin importar lo difícil que fuera una misión. Se abalanzó sobre él, para abrazarlo tan fuerte como para no dejarlo ir, el chico correspondió el abrazo con ternura a su Lady.

-Bien…Ahora que hemos aclarado eso, volveré a la acción. Hay un zorro por capturar y unos aretes por regresar-Dijo decidido mientras limpiaba a la chica sus lágrimas.

-Quédate aquí mi Lady-finalizó, no sin antes darle un beso lleno de amor en la frente de la peliazul, para entrar en escena como Chat Noir.

-¡PLAGG, TRANSFORMAME!

Mientras tanto, Marinette estaba analizando los momentos previos que convivió con Chat Noir desde los coqueteos e insinuaciones hacia ella como Ladybug o como civil hasta el intento vergonzoso de besarlo en los labios cierta vez cuando fue atacado por Dark Cupid para que éste volviera a la normalidad.

 _Adrien, Adrien, ADRIEN…._

Era tan ciega, no podía creerlo que ese gato tonto era Adrien, el chico del que estaba enamorada hace mucho. Sentía que la tierra la iba a tragar, que por poco se desmaya y se iba al vacío de la vergüenza.

…

-¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!-gritó la chica catarina luego de haber regresado en acción tras recuperar su Miraculous, además de la normalidad en todo Paris causado por el akuma que envió Hawk Moth a Lila. Pero antes tenía que remediar sus diferencias con la italiana.

-Lila…

-¿Ladybug?-La morena se sorprendió al verla, después de que pasó la terrible humillación que tuvo con Adrien esta mañana por parte de la propia catarina.

-Lila, yo… no debí haber actuado de esa forma en el parque. Así que lo siento mucho…-la heroína se disculpó amablemente ante la joven, pero ella reaccionó de otra forma.

-¡Ah, ni lo menciones! Tú tienes razón, ¡JAMÁS SEREMOS AMIGAS!-le replicó la morena con el orgullo herido, para luego agarrar su collar y bajarse de la Torre Eiffel por su cuenta, dejándola sin palabras a la propia Ladybug.

-Bien… ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado para conversar?-Esta vez habló Chat Noir, haciendo que su colega asintiera levemente con la cabeza.

Ambos tenían muchas cosas que contar después de una batalla intensa.

…

Ya la tarde estaba acabando en Paris, mientras los dos jóvenes observaban desde uno de los techos de la urbe como el sol se ocultaba para dar cabida a la noche. Marinette y Adrien llegaron a tiempo de que finalizara sus transformaciones, pero hubo un silencio profundo entre los dos, pues la peliazul se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Qué día, ¿Verdad?-rompió el silencio el rubio-Definitivamente no es nada como imaginaba lo que sería, ¿Verdad Marinette?

No encontró respuesta, más bien ella continuaba callada y triste atestiguando el firmamento, preocupando aún más a Adrien al ver cómo se sentía en ese momento.

-Oye, ¿Estás decepcionada de que fuera yo?-le preguntó con un tono triste en su interior.

-¿En serio estoy decepcionada? ¿Cómo lo iba a estar?-rio nerviosa Marinette tratando de encontrar una cuerda respuesta-Solamente estaba sorprendida de que todo ese tiempo, mi compañero de luchas fuera ese grandioso, amable y apuesto chico con el cual tuve un enamoramiento más grande de toda la escuela y simplemente es tan perfecto y… ¡Por Dios! Ahora estoy divagando-esta vez metió la pata en un momento tan relevante como ese que no le quedaba morir de la vergüenza.

 _Por favor mátenme_

Marinette logró confesar después de tanto tiempo ese amor secreto que tenía por Adrien, pero de una forma tan torpe y extraña delante del propio joven que la miraba con extrañeza.

-Y yo…Yo solo lo arruiné. Yo causé el akuma, me rendí y por poco entregué mi Miraculous. Casi consigo matarme yo sola-continuó ella liberando su desahogo-Detrás de la máscara yo soy sólo una imprudente, descuidada y tonta chica. Probablemente no soy la Ladybug que tanto esperabas- finalizó con el rostro bajo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir, dejando pensativo al chico.

-Ummm…¿Valiente? ¡Comprobado!, ¿Ingeniosa? ¡Comprobado!, ¿Sorprendente? ¡Comprobado!, ¿Justa? ¡Comprobado!, ¿Desinteresada? ¡Comprobado!, ¿Preciosa?, Oh vaya… ¡Comprobado!, ¿Talentosa? ¡Comprobado!, ¿Amable? ¡Comprobado!...

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó la peliazul, al ver cómo Adrien enumeraba algunas cualidades que rondaban en su imaginación.

-¿Curiosa? ¡Comprobado!, ¿Pecas adorables? ¡Definitivamente comprobado!-se acercaba a la chica mientras observaba dichas marcas situadas en sus mejillas que estaban todavía ruborizadas por la cercanía que se tenían.

-Estoy describiendo a Ladybug, usando exactamente las mismas palabras que usaría para describirte a ti, Marinette-continuó Adrien al observar de cerca a su Lady quien se sentía a gusto estando a su lado-Porque verás…Con o sin la máscara, es la misma persona en su interior. Es esta increíblemente buena, amable, hermosa y lista chica usando un traje rojo o una camisa blanca estampada de flores. Y bueno, yo sólo estoy aquí preguntándome si ella también le gustaría ese chico detrás del traje de cuero negro con sus chistes malos sobre gatos-finalizó Adrien con un notable rubor y una sonrisa similar al de su alter ego pensando si Marinette lo aceptaría tal como es.

-Adrien…-la peliazul trataba de responderle a su enamorado, pero un brillante bulto rojo flotante intervino en la conversación. Era Tikki, que salía de su bolso.

-Oh, ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! Ella tiene tu cara pegada por todas las paredes de su habitación-bufó divertida la kwami roja, haciendo sonrojar aún más a su portadora.

-¡TIKKI! ¡No puedes ir y decir cosas como esa! -le reclamó avergonzada Marinette a su kwami mientras reía inocentemente-Si…sobre eso hay unos recortes de revistas, pero eso es porque, porque…-trataba de buscar cómo salir de ese enredo, pero encontró a Adrien soltando una carcajada haciéndola avergonzarla aún más por dicho secreto.

El rubio trató de calmar sus risas al encontrar nuevamente la mirada triste de la peliazul.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No me estaba riendo de ti, Mi Lady! Es solo…Verás, te diré un pequeño secreto-empezó a acercarse al oído de Marinette para compartir ese dichoso talento oculto.

-¡Yo colecciono figuras de acción de Ladybug!

-¡Mejor dicho muñecas!-corrigió Plagg desde su escondite.

-¡No! Figuras de acción, que son diferentes. ¡Así que cállate Plagg!-le reprendió a su kwami que se hinchaba de la risa por semejante revelación.

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?-Exclamó Marinette haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran de alegría.

-Sipi, incluyendo la muy rara edición limitada articulada con un yoyo giratorio…-describió Adrien su más reciente adquisición para su colección secreta.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo creerlo! Ni siquiera Chloe o Alya lo tienen aún-dijo emocionada la chica tras saber que Adrien compartía un fanatismo tan alocado como la de ella.

El rubio, por su parte la observaba perdidamente, pues aunque no podía admitirlo, hace poco tiempo también sentía algo más que amistad por Marinette y tras conocer que era la persona tras Ladybug, su amor hacia ella ha aumentado hasta ahora.

 _Es tan linda…_

Adrien posó su mano junto a la de Marinette que se extrañó por el gesto, pero encontró en aquellos ojos verdes ese sentimiento profundo que tanto anheló.

-Marinette…Estoy feliz de que fueras tú.

La chica sonrió al verlo, asimismo él. Sus ojos azul y verde se perdían en aquel amor mutuo que sentían hace mucho tiempo dejando atrás sus máscaras, trajes de látex, habilidades e identidades secretas por un momento.

Era ese amor que rompía las fronteras trazadas por el destino.

Se acercaron poco a poco para sellar ese momento tan hermoso que estaba pasando en sus vidas con un tierno y extenso beso.

-Te amo…-susurraron al unísono sin despegar sus miradas y sus manos, mientras la noche entraba en su apogeo y la Torre Eiffel era testigo del surgimiento de una nueva pareja en la ciudad de la luz y el amor.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Bien, este es mi primer relato de Miraculous Ladybug. De antemano les pido una disculpa a todo el fandom por una falla menor que encuentren, pero espero que le sea de su agrado._

 _También quiero informar de los siguientes fanfics a publicarse: Les mencioné las dos historias de Digimon Adventure, así que espérenla pronto, casi estoy avanzando en la conclusión de la primera y la segunda falta escribirla para conectarlas en un solo hecho. También está en ese momento una historia original de Miraculous, la idea está lista pero falta escribirla._

 _Y…_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _¡Aur voir!_


End file.
